Systems are being proposed for the electrolysis of organic materials in an electrolyte. Examples of these systems include wastewater treatment systems that employ electrolysis to purify wastewater. These systems apply a potential between an anode and a cathode that are in each contact with the wastewater. The anodes in these systems often have a layer of semiconductor that contacts the wastewater. The semiconductor often includes one or more components that dissolve into the wastewater during operation of the system. Dissolution of the semiconductor components reduces the service life of the anode. Further, the ability of many of the anodes to purify water depends on the ability of the anode to generate Reactive Chlorine Species (RCS) in the water. However, these anodes generally generate reactive chlorine species at rates that are not desirable for commercialization of the technology. As a result, there is a need for improved electrolyte purification anodes.